


Up, Up, & Away

by Kao10



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kao10/pseuds/Kao10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt from hailbellakre, not edited, posted way late at night.  Clarke & Bellamy bond over Disney movies.  100% fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, Up, & Away

Clarke Griffin had had a really bad day. No, a terrible, no good, horrid, CATASTROPHE of a day. So as she climbed the stairs to the tiny ass apartment she currently shared with Octavia Blake all she could think about was drawing herself a hot bath, and a nice big glass of wine. And maybe some whiskey. Life as an artist was no where near as glamorous as some may think, nor did it pay as well as life as a surgeon might have, but for the first time since she was a very small child, Clarke was happy. At least that was what she was telling herself as she dragged herself home from another long shift at the coffee shop, where tips bought her art supplies.   
So when Clarke opened the door to her apartment to see the back of Bellamy Blake's head on her couch, watching her tv, and probably, based on the chewing noises, eating her popcorn, she might have over reacted. “What the hell are you doing here Blake?” She snapped, angrily stomping over to the couch. It was only when she reached the couch that she realized just what he was watching.   
A brightly colored house comically tied to hundreds of bright balloons was floating across the screen, surrounded by picturesque fluffy clouds. “UP? Damn it Blake!” Clarke whined.   
Bellamy’s head slowly turned around, until his dark brown eyes were staring straight into Clarke’s own light eyes. His stare was intense, and Clarke could just see the tracks tears had left on his cheeks. “Yes UP ‘Griffin’,” he sneered, his voice flat. Clarke growled low in her throat, tugging at the hem of her t-shirt.   
“Where’s Octavia?” She snapped, desperately searching for her best friend. There was no reason for the elder Blake to be in their apartment if his sister wasn’t here, and while part of her wanted to see her roomie, another was dying for the chance to kick Bellamy, and his cartoons, out of her apartment.   
Suddenly a large multi-colored bird squawked on the screen, and Clarke found herself giggling. Bellamy’s head whipped around, eyes narrowing on Clarke. She blushed, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. She and Bellamy had never really had the best of relationships, both too pig headed to meet in the middle.   
“Princess,” Bellamy said, slowly rising from his sofa. The muscles in Clarke’s forehead creased as she crossed her arms definitely.   
“I asked you a question Blake,” she snapped, unconsciously taking a step backwards.   
“So I’ll counter with one of my own, Princess. Have you ever seen UP?” He asked, standing up to his full height, some good 6 inches above Clarke.   
Clarke blushed even deeper, a hard red color. “No, forgive me for actually having to work, and not having time for children's movies!” Clarke snapped, not entirely sure why she was so angry, it was something in the easy way he held himself, the sure tilt of his chin.   
Bellamy raised his eyebrows, showing his palms in surrender. “I’m not going to attack you Clarke,” he said slowly, moving around the couch. “But I mean seriously, it’s a damn good movie. I’m not that far into it, I’ll restart it if you want to watch?” Bellamy asked, gesturing at the TV.   
Clarke was taken aback, her usual conversations with Bellamy were full of raised voices and mock punches, their tense relationship put Octavia on edge all the time, but despite her pleas they had never managed to stop fighting.   
Clarke weighed her options. For whatever reason Bellamy was here, in her apartment, which effectively ruled out her plan to relax in a bath. But that didn’t mean she could forgo her alcohol. “Fine. Restart the movie, I’ll get the liquor, and change clothes. I don’t do movies half-ass Blake,” she warned, before stomping off to her room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A half a bottle of whiskey mixed with Coke later, Clarke was stretched across the ratty sofa, her feet on Bellamy's lap. He was leaning back, his eyes half closed, as they watched Kevin and Doug scamper across the screen. Absentmindedly he rubbed circles on the pads of Clarke’s feet, not even daring to admit that he was enjoying having her smelly feet on his lap. He laughed, his chest reverberating with the deep chuckles of his baritone voice, as he watched Clarke wiping tears off her cheeks. For someone who was a self-described badass, with ‘no time for kids movies’, she sure did cry at them.   
Stretching his arms above his head, Bellamy stood up, causing Clarke’s feet to fall to the floor.   
“Hey!” She protested sharply, never tearing her eyes away from the screen.   
“Relax Princess, I’ll be right back. My stomach can’t handle all that liquor on an empty stomach. You want something?” He said, all the while poking around his sisters kitchenette.   
“There’s a pizza in the fridge, you could make that?” Clarke suggested, throwing away her tissues.   
“Pizza sounds good!” Bellamy called, moving to the oven. “So, what movie are we watching next?” He asked.   
“Next?” Clarke asked, quizzical.   
“Well Lincoln kicked me out of the apartment for the night, so you’re stuck with me. So, what movie are we watching next?” Clarke wrinkled her nose at the idea of Octavia's boyfriend, Bellamy’s roommate, kicking Bell out.   
“So that’s where she went... Umm Little Mermaid? That was always my favorite as a kid?”   
“You would be basic. Aright, put it in. Octavia always liked that one too. I can sing a mean “part of that world” ya know,” Bell said. Clarke giggled at the thought of Bellamy signing for little Octavia,   
“You’ll have to sing along with me then!” She called, snuggling back down.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Clarke fell asleep halfway through The Lion King, around 2 in the morning. Bellamy wasn’t too sure when he fell asleep, all he knew was that he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Clarke’s soft hair was fanned across his chest, her head buried in his pectoral muscle. Her thin arms were thrown over her head, while their legs were tangled together. He turned the TV off, closing his eyes.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
“Bell! Clarke? I’m back!” Octavia yelled, slamming the door to her apartment. Neither her brother or roommate were to be seen... maybe they had killed each other? Oh god.   
“CLARKE!” She yelled, tearing towards Clarke’s room. Out of the corner of her eye, however, Octavia saw her best friend, curled up on her big brothers chest. She grinned, pulling out her phone.   
“Lincoln? Hey baby. Hey, I’m coming back over. It worked! See you soon” Octavia said, hanging up, and practically skipping out of her apartment.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Clarke Griffin was warm. No, she was blissfully perfectly happy. She rolled over a little, only to come face to face with the freckles of Bellamy Blake. Everything that had happened yesterday came flooding back to her. Th bad day, the booze, the boy. Oh.   
“Hey, are we going to finish The Lion King or...?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is totally unedited but I'm posting it anyways. Maybe leave a review? Find me on tumblr at belamys-princess or pinkzinnias. Xoxo


End file.
